


Harvey Collection

by queer botticelli (botticelli_venus)



Series: Valentine can't flirt/ smut collection [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Job, Dom Harvey, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Harvey, Voyeurism, harvey is a plane nerd, head set voyeurism, they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botticelli_venus/pseuds/queer%20botticelli
Summary: "Harvey! Harvey I can hear something-" Valentine gasped out, and that made Harvey pause. His hand was still, pressed solid against the dampening front of his underwear, and his chin was hooked on his shoulder, looking down at him. Valentine found himself holding his breath, hearing a little mummer in the headset, yelping softly as Harvey pressed the waistband of his underwear down, the elastic catching under his balls, his cock exposed out into the cool air."Well, they can probably hear you then." Harvey observed softly, voice deep and thick, and Valentine felt his breath catch.
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Valentine can't flirt/ smut collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159667
Kudos: 12





	Harvey Collection

**Author's Note:**

> nothing has changed!!!! just reposting bc i hated the old layout i had so this is a reupload!

Valentine could hear Harvey talking, that low rumbling voice, as he climbed the stairs to the others home. He couldnt help the small smile growing on his lips, carefully balancing the Stardrop saloon travel cup in his hand. He had had a busy day at the farm, it was harder in Summer. Rough ground, and prickling heat. His favourite part of the day was coming back to the clinic. It was cooler here, buzzing aircon he hadn’t been able to bring to his little farmers home yet, making him shiver a little as the sweat cooled on his skin.

"Harv?" Valentine called, using his foot to close the door behind him, the basket of fruit he had collected and cup wobbling dangerously in his arms. He could see his boyfriend- partner? His Harvey, back turned, tinkering away at his radio, headset buried into his dark curls.

Ah, aircraft radio time. He tried not to disturb Harvey when he was on his radio, he got so stressed at the clinic, it only seemed fair to let him have his time to relax. Give him his space to just do something he wanted to do. Harvey had tried to explain the process of talking to Pilots to him before, but Valentine let it wash over him a little. It was probably exactly how Harvey felt when he went on his little rambles about soil quality.

"Harvey? Harvey to Pelican town?" Valentine continued, carefully placing down the peaches and apricots he had gather. The oranges from his greenhouse had gone to Gus in exchange for the twenty-four-hour coffee brew he didnt normally give to people, it was his personal blend. It was Harveys favourite, but he would never tell the other the fuss it took to get it for him.

"Valentine! Nothing yet but I know a plane is due soon." Harvey called back, and Valentine smiled, pouring the coffee from the paper cup and into Harveys favourite mug 'it's going tibia great day', walking over and dropping a kiss down on Harveys head, hair smelling like the medical soap he used to clean his hands down in the clinic. Harvey hummed softly, reaching out for his mug and curling his fingers around the china, taking a little sip.

"Thank you, was the farm okay?" He asked then, and Valentine gave a small shrug, cupping Harveys jaw and leaning him back, smiling down on him and kissing his forehead.

"Hot, and dusty, I need a shower. I feel sticky." Valentine admitted, Harvey laughing and tugging at his hand.

"Come sit for a second, won't be long. "

"Harvey, I’m gross-"

Harvey ignored him, tugging at his hand until Valentine stepped closer, laughing as the Doctor curled his arms around his waist, pulling him onto his lap. He settled back against Harveys chest, shivering as his hands smoothed over his shirt, settling against his hip.

"Is it the uh, TR-Starbird?" Valentine asked, more politely curious than genuinely certain, and he could feel the soft exhale against the back of his neck as Harvey laughed.

"No, no. Blackbird, Zuzu carrier."

"Of course."

Harvey moved his hands from his stomach, leaving to pluck the headset off his head and carefully placing it on Valentines head, making him hum lightly, adjusting it so it sat comfortably.

"I missed you today, it was quiet at the clinic. I should have come and helped out at the farm" Harvey continued gently, his arms settling back around his waist, his thumb stroking at the dip of his hip bone, Valentine shivering a little in response.

"I was okay, just a bit sore. I had to trim back some crops so they would be sturdy for Fall." Valentine explained softly. Harvey hummed lightly, his hand moving to spread across the bulk of his ribs, leaning them forward so he could adjust the radio a little, a soft little static buzz filling Valentines ears. He shifted it, so he could half listen to the noise.

"I can run you a bath later?"

"I'd love that." Valentine admitted gently, sighing as Harvey pressed a kiss to the dip of his shoulder, moustache prickly against his neck. His lips felt soft against the tacky skin.

"I might join you?" Valentine did smile then, his hand moving to smooth over Harveys where they sat on his stomach, stroking over the freckled skin. He loved that Harvey was growing in confidence between them, before he was barely able to be naked in the lit room with him, too self-conscious. He claimed it was because Valentine was so fit from the farm, but he figured it went a little deeper than that. Harvey carried so much weight on his shoulders, it was hard for him to be vulnerable, to let go and enjoy himself. He was growing in confidence every day though, he loved to see him flourish.

"I'd love that even more." Valentine reassured, turning his head to the side, catching Harveys lips with his own, sighing softly into the kiss that followed. Harvey was so gentle in his affection, teeth barely catching on his bottom lip, carefully licking into his mouth. The hands on his stomach shifted, stroking down his ribs, past his hips and curling around his thighs. As they kissed, Valentine gasping into his mouth, he felt Harveys thumbs begin to soothe circles into the soft skin of his inner thighs, arching a little into the touch.

"You smell-"

" _Harvey_ -" Valentine whined, and he felt the other laugh against his lips, pulling away to bury his head into the others neck, tongue dragging across the curl of his collar bone.

"-Good, I meant good." He soothed, and Valentine hissed a little as he felt the bite of teeth against the thin skin. Harveys hands moved up to his trousers, steady fingers flicking open his fly button, soothing down the zipper. Something crackled in his headset, and Valentine gasped, his fingers flustering to rest on Harveys hand, grasping at his fingers.

"Harvey I can-"

"Yeah, yeah okay-" Harvey continued, his fingers sliding into the tight space of his trousers, half opening, palming at his hardening length. Valentine gasped, breathy and high, a heat starting to crawl up his spine.

"Harvey! _Harvey_ I can hear something-" Valentine gasped out, and that made Harvey pause. His hand was still, pressed solid against the dampening front of his underwear, and his chin was hooked on his shoulder, looking down at him. Valentine found himself holding his breath, hearing a little mummer in the headset, yelping softly as Harvey pressed the waistband of his underwear down, the elastic catching under his balls, his cock exposed out into the cool air.

"Well, they can probably hear you then." Harvey observed softly, voice deep and thick, and Valentine felt his breath catch.

"Harvey-"

"Dr H-"

Valentine hissed out a groan, squirming against Harveys chest, firm hands pinning him tightly in his lap. The hand that wasnt palming his thickening length moved instead to catch at Valentines jaw, thumb shifting to press against his parted and panting lips. Valentine sucked it into his mouth, feeling Harvey jolt a little in surprise. It was hard to tell, but he could feel the heat of the others erection against the small of his back, squirming against it.

Harvey carefully pulled his thumb from his mouth, swapping hands so the new gathered moisture could be smoothed down his cock, thumb stroking and digging into the slit of his head, making Valentine cry out softly.

"Valentine-" Harvey warned, his hand closing over his mouth, his own earthy smell catching against his nose.

Harvey started to curl and fist at his length, Valentine trying to curl into the touch, but Harvey was pressing him back against his chest, sure and firm in his movement.

_'Copy.. Dr H on the ground... this is Blackbird Fiver Fiver Zuzu. Anything to report?'_

Valentine held his breath, Harvey half hearing it through the headset. Valentine briefly wondered if Harvey was going to pull away and leave him hard and aching as he answered. Instead, Harvey just tightened his grip, twisting his fist to pull taunt his foreskin, making Valentine jerk and twist.

_'Copy- Dr H...'_

" _Harvey-"_ Valentine whimpered, breathy into the others palm, and Harvey just smiled, biting down on his neck and Valentine cried out.

"They'll hear you." Harvey soothed, hand unrelenting, and Valentine just panted, his heart pounding, air thick around them.

There was a gathering heat in the base of his stomach, hot and sharp between his hips, and Valentine could feel his legs tremble a little, his lung feeling too small for the air in the room. It only took a bite of Harveys neatly trimmed nails to make him cum, long and aching, Valentine letting his head fall back onto Harveys shoulder, head set half dropping off his head. He could half hear the mutters of the pilot, and soothing sensation of Harvey rubbing his hands across his stomach, up against his ribs, settling against his chest. He could half heart Harvey counting the exhales of his chest, making him laugh a little, gentle.

"Fuck." Valentine sighed, suddenly tired, and Harvey smiled, kissing at his shoulder, carefully plucking the head set from his head and placing it onto his own.

"Standard ground report: Wind at three clicks, thirty-six degrees North of West. Ground temperature at forty-two Kraggs. Humidity fifty three percent. Dr H out! Sorry for any interference." Harvey smoothly answered. Valentine rolling his eyes a little, still gasping into the air, his cum settling on the material of his shirt, feeling sticky against his stomach.

Harvey finally placed down the radio headset, kissing him again, warm against his jaw, before he patted his chest lightly.

"Come on, I'll get you a bath." Harvey soothed, and Valentine hummed, squirming a little.

"I’ll suck you off?"

"I'd like that."

Valentine smiled, tucking his soft length back into his underwear, shuddering a little at the cooling feeling of cum against his skin. Harvey released his grip on him, letting him shift off his lap, kneeling on the floor. Harvey must have unbuttoned his own trouser button at some point, he could see the others underwear, damp at the head, and Valentine was quick to pull at the zipper.

Harvey was gorgeous like this, his eyes soft as he watched Valentine mouth at his hot length, tongue pressing against the vein of the underside through the material. He was warm, pulsing, and Harvey groaned lowly. He felt the Doctors finger push through the curl of his hair, his fingers clutching at the back of his head, encouraging Valentine to peel his underwear back, barely pausing before he let the head press between his lips. It was salty, sharp, and Valentine inhaled softly as he slowly sank down, feeling the persistent press of Harveys hand guiding him down.

" _Awh_ , Val-"

Valentine shivered at the deep, dark tone in Harveys voice. A curl of possessiveness that rarely reared its head, choking and swallowing down against the cock pulsing against his tongue. Harvey had been hard for a while, as long as he had, and he could feel how Harveys hips pressed closer, lapping his tongue against the underside of Harveys length. Harvey came quietly, he always did, a choked-out groan, liquid filling his mouth as he swallowed. Harvey sank bonelessly back against his chair, and Valentine pressed a small kiss to the others hip, scalp tingling as the other finally pulled his hand away.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, gimme... Gimme a sec, old man." Harvey teased, and Valentine laughed gently, softly slapping at his thigh.

"You arent old, _Yoba_."

Valentine slowly pulled himself up, Harvey following and curling his arms round him.

"My coffee probably went cold by now, huh?"

"You're seriously thinking about the coffee?"

Harvey laughed again, his kiss soft this time, Valentine leaning in to the other, tangy against the others tongue.


End file.
